Awakened Feelings
by andalite-prince
Summary: this is my first fic. gene and suzuka fic. Mel dies, how will gene take it?


A/N this is Andilite Prince reporting, and this is my first fic and any response is appreciated. But be warned I spell badly. But hay, hope you like it anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but knowledge; so do not sue me {please!!}  
  
Chapter 1: forgotten past  
  
Gene loaded his caster. He knew he needed to do better this time, but he couldn't get over the fact that melfina was dead. Taking a moment to remember what happened, he remembered this. They where fighting Hazanko, and mel was in the back ranks as usual, but then the unexpected happened, Hazanko had knocked gene out and came running at mel, stabbing her through the heart, and killing her instantly. Suzuka, seeing this, ran over and hit Hazanko so hard in the chest that his spine came out the back. Looking at Mel, Suzuka knew she was dead. After gene was awake, Suzuka told gene the grim news. He didn't come out of his room for weeks. Suzuka was worried, she went into his room, and asked if he was o.k. He didn't' want to talk, but Suzuka made him anyway. They where talking and Suzuka found out why gene couldn't get over it, he had planned to marry her. Suzuka went to her room and wept silently for she had a secret crush on gene. She hadn't told anybody and now she figured it wasn't the time. She hated seeing gene this way. The crew was off on a mission; it paid 1million Wong, so they figured they might as well try it. Gene, of course, wasn't in his top condition, but he went along any way. While traveling, they where attacked by kai pirates, and the pirates boarded the outlaw star. Everyone was fighting for their lives, and they were barely able to hold them off, they may have had the skill, but the pirates had the numbers. Jim instructed Giliam to land on the nearest planet, and the A.I. had found a suitable planet for a battle. They landed, and the crew fled from the ship. As soon as they were clear, the pirates unloaded their main assault. They hadn't wanted to harm the ship; they had wanted to force the crew to land. An omega class battle cruiser orbited just inside the planet's atmosphere, and it released an infinitesimal number of units. The small crew was quickly overwhelmed. Gene, seeing the people he cared about, Suzuka (who had cared for him while he was grieving for Mel) in particular, he snapped. He pulled a number 40 castor round from underneath his cloak and fired it into the heart of the enemy units. The dead black-colored energy erupted from the end of the castor. The flash of light given off from the round impacting was so great; everyone had to cover their eyes, including Giliam. When they opened their eyes back up, the units were all obliterated, and of the battle cruiser, there was no sign. The round had depleted so much of Gene's energy, he passed right out. Suzuka ran over to gene with tears forming in her eyes. She thought he had died. They had carried him back to the outlaw star. Gene woke up about a week later in the outlaw star, surprised, he went to the kitchen, and he saw everybody there. They were all surprised to see gene awake. Suzuka rushed up and gave gene a hug, but backed away from him blushing and went to her room quickly. About 15 minutes later gene walked into her room, and looked at her, she started to blush instantly. He went over, and she stood up making sure he did not see her face. Gene said " you gave me a hug earlier…" but before he could finish, Suzuka turned her face and walked over to gene, and they looked in each other's eyes and engaged in a kiss that could of lasted for hours. The next morning they awoke in the same bed (go figure!!) they looked at each other and had a small kiss. Well, at breakfast that morning, suzuka cooked enough food to feed all of Sentinel 3. Everyone except Aisha, of course, had only 1 serving for fear that Aisha would kill them if they had more. After breakfast, Jim went to work on his car, Aisha went to the training garage, and gene and Suzuka went out to the bar. By now everybody knows that gene and suzuka have a thing for each other. While they were at the bar, a bandit named Joe came in and had his sights set on suzuka. He went over to suzuka and asked if the seat next to her is taken, not seeing gene to her other side. Gene was about to get up and "talk" to joe, but suzuka got up and said " it is to you." this didn't make joe to happy and he was about to grab her when she hit him so hard with a roundhouse that he lost about half of his teeth and was knocked out cold. Something gene and suzuka learned is that when fighting bandits they are never alone. Before they could react, about 20 more bandits came running into the bar. Gene and suzuka shot each other a look saying, " oh great, there goes lunch." well the fight lasted about 15 minutes, and then gene and suzuka went out to have lunch. When they got back to Starwind and Hawking enterprises, jim sarcastically said, "have fun?" he "found" a backhand from suzuka. At dinner that night which was held at a pizza place, gene and suzuka had a private booth and the rest of the crew another. Gene and suzuka didn't eat much, but they did talk a lot. " So suzuka" gene asked " I….I..I was wondering something. w…w….would.. you m….m….marry me?" he said looking down at the ground. It had been 4 years since mel's death. Suzuka reached over the table lifting gene's head with tears in her eyes, " of course I will." the next day, they woke up at the same time in the same bed (duh!) looking into each others eyes {with love and affection}. That breakfast, which jim had made, was a controversial one (but not to get into that, heh) about 1 year ago, jim's 16th b-day, They had noticed a change between jim and aisha, but gene and suzuka had decided they would let it flourish itself.  
  
A/N so what did you think of it. Well tell me if you want to. Depending on what you say I might continue… 


End file.
